The use of flexible hoses or tubing in fluid pressure systems and particularly high pressure hydraulic systems is widespread. Such used include agricultural vehicles, printing presses, industrial vehicles, and fire department vehicles.
The current practice for joining high pressure fittings to flexible tubing is to use a shop tool. This practice requires a relatively large hydraulic press and split dies.
There are many in the field or on site circumstances where a break in the hydraulic hose shuts down the operation of an important piece of equipment and a replacement hose is not readily available.
Some attempts have been made to provide portable hand-held tools for this purpose but these have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly for high pressure hose applications such as those that carry as for example 20,000 psi.
Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,993 discloses a frame with spaced rollers opposite a single groove forming roller that is mounted on a threaded shaft moved by turning a knob.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,553 discloses a roller arrangement on a hand tool wherein a number of different roller peripheral shapes are used according to the required task.
Takagi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,824 discloses a groove-rolling roll in which there is a perpheral peak with valleys on either side for use with spaced rollers arranged opposite the groove-rolling roll.